elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucia (Skyrim)
is a character found in . She is an Imperial female child seen sitting on a bench in Whiterun near the Gildergreen. As she is an orphan, she may be adopted. Interactions Lucia is one of the orphans in Skyrim who can be adopted by the Dragonborn. To initiate this, she must be given a septim and asked why she is begging. She will explain that her mother died, and her aunt and uncle kicked her out when they took over her mother's farm. She can be adopted if the conditions for adoption (owning a home with a furnished child's bedroom) are met. Quotes *''"Just one gold, Please?"'' *''"I'm so hungry."'' *''"Oh, thank you. Divines bless your kind heart."'' *''"Really momma? you've got me something? What is it?!, Ooh, stop teasing me!"'' *''"Jarl Balgruuf didn't even acknowledge the flowers I gave him."'' *(this is a quote that only is said if you adopt her and she is living in Whiterun with you)"Braith is a big meanie. She keeps bossing Lars and me around. I don't wanna play with her anymore!" Trivia *Lucia has the same name and a somewhat similar appearance to a child character in [[w:c:fallout:Fallout 3|''Fallout 3]]'', another Bethesda game. *Once adopted, some of the things she may do when her new parent comes home include: ask for an allowance, present some flowers she picked or other gift, ask the Dragonborn to play with her, ask if there are any gifts for her or ask if she can keep a pet. *If she isn't the only child adopted, she will interact with the other child, playing or verbally fighting. *The farm from which Lucia was ejected cannot be found. It is possible, given that she is an Imperial, that it's in Cyrodiil. *She can be adopted without having to go through Constance Michel, and therefore without having to kill Grelod the Kind. *Lucia says that Brenuin is the only person in Whiterun who has been kind to her, and that he advised her to take up begging, but Brenuin doesn't mention her. *After nightfall, but prior to when she goes to sleep, she can often be found in the Bannered Mare, sitting and mingling with the clientele as well as cleaning and doing other tasks as if she worked there (at some points it appears that she is actually drinking along with the adult patrons). Around 12:00-12:05 AM, she leaves the Bannered Mare and wanders to the back of the building, where she "goes to bed" on the ground by its southeast corner. All of this seems to suggest that she has a similar arrangement with the Bannered Mare as Blaise has with Katla's Farm and Alesan has with the Windpeak Inn. *If she is killed through mods, a courier will arrive and give a letter of inheritance to the Dragonborn along with 100 gold minus the usual Jarl's tax. *Lucia has remarks related to Whiterun which she will make from time to time. For instance, she will remark on playing with Lars Battle-Born, Braith and Mila Valentia, citing she doesn't want to play with Braith anymore because she's a bully to her and Lars. Bugs * When dialog is initiated with her in Lakeview Manor, it is possible to become locked in the conversation mode, where Lucia's dialogue does not occur, and it is impossible to exit. * If Lucia resists when she is told to do something, i.e. do her chores or play outside, and a female Dragonborn lets her get away with it, she may respond by calling them 'pa' instead of 'ma'. * After being given a new dress, Lucia may have no dress equipped the next time the Dragonborn returns home. After that, she will equip whatever dress given her, but will be in her underwear again the next time they return home. * When Lucia enters Breezehome she may get stuck near the fire. When approached or talked to, she only says "I can't wait". Appearances * Category:Children Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials